KuroNeko
by tyachan13
Summary: Kupu-kupu yang cantik, namun kecantikan Kupu-kupu itu kalah cantik dengan seseorang yang tertidur dengan wajah damai nya. Sasunaru Fanfiction


Angin musim semi berhembus cukup kencang sore ini. Dan hamparan rerumputan hijau terbentang luas memanjakan mata. Suasana yang tenang untuk menikmati kesendirian. Apalagi di temani oleh Kupu-kupu cantik yang terbang kesana kemari menghinggapi bunga-bunga yang kuncup maupun bermekaran.

* * *

 **Kuroneko**

 _ **by**_ _ **Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik tya tapi jelas milik Sasuke seorang hohohoho #ketawa nista**_

 _ **Pair : Sasuke U. x Naruto U. (SasuNaru)**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**_

 _ **Warning : bahasa yang tidak baku juga terkadang typo menyertai, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, cerita nya absurd, dkk (dan ketidak jelasan kata)**_

 _ **SASUNARU FANFICTION**_

* * *

 _ **_╰_**_ _ **SasuNaru _**_ __ _ **_**_

 _Srakk.. Srakk.._

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Suara langkah seseorang berjalan pelan di atas rerumputan dan sesekali ada semak-semak yang harus terinjak.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Semakin lama langkah kaki itu terdengar pelan seolah-olah sedang mengendap-ngendap mengintai sesuatu.

 _Swing..._

Sesaat di depannya lewat seekor kupu-kupu cantik dengan sayap bercorak biru laut dengan beberapa garis hitam yang cantik. Sangat indah dan cantik begitu menawan hati ingin memiliki nya, tak terkecuali seorang pemuda yang berjalan mengendap-ngendap di balik semak-semak untuk menangkapnya.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Lagi, berjalan semakin mengendap membuat sang pemuda mengerahkan segala kefokusannya untuk dapat menangkap sang Kupu-kupu cantik.

Seorang pemuda itu dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan sepasang onyx hitam yang menatap tajam lurus kedepan mengamati sang Kupu-kupu bergerak terbang kesana kemari dan akhir nya hinggap.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Di dekati lah dengan sangat hati-hati agar sang hewan cantik bersayap itu tak terbang lagi.

 _Mendekat, mendekat_

Sejauh seperempat jalan menuju sang Kupu-kupu nampaknya ia masih tenang.

 _Mendekat, mendekat_

Jarak akhir nya terhapuskan dan hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi pemuda bersurai hitam itu dapat menangkap sang Kupu-kupu.

Tepat ketika akan menangkap sayap Kupu-kupu tersebut sang Kupu-kupu bersayap biru cantik itu kabur terbang menjauh.

"Hah~"

Helaan nafas dan udara yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda menandakan betapa kecewa nya dia dan tatapan mata onyx yang sangat menawan itu memandang sang Kupu-kupu yang terbang menjauhi nya.

Memandang kepergian sang Kupu-kupu untuk sesaat akhirnya sang pemuda mengarahkan pandangan mata nya kebawah di mana dapat di lihatnya seseorang tengah terlelap dengan damai nya.

Dan ia baru menyadari jika tempat yang di hinggapi oleh Kupu-kupu tadi adalah seseorang bukan sesuatu benda.

Helaian surai pirang itu berantakan terkena hembusan angin yang membelai surai pirang seindah mentari tersebut. Tidak hanya itu bulu mata yang lentik juga hidung yang bangir dan jangan lupa bibir mungil berwarna cherry itu begitu menggoda. Garis di masing-masing kedua pipi tan nya menjadikan seseorang yang tengah tertidur itu terlihat sangat manis dan cantik.

Tak tersadar tangan seputih porselen itu terjulur untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut pirang yang menutupi mata sang pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu.

Hembusan angin sejuk sore hari menambah kesan yang damai apalagi dengan wajah tan itu tersinari sinar matahari sore yang menerobos melalui celah ranting pohon besar yang di belakang nya tanpa sadar Sasuke, yah nama pemuda bersurai hitam itu bergumam,

"Kirei"

Sambil mencoba untuk memegang bibir cherry pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Eughh.."

Sang pemuda yang merasa terganggu akan tidur nya mencoba untuk membuka mata nya.

Sedang Sasuke sendiri panik karena pemuda bersurai pirang itu terbangun karena ulah nya.

 _Biru Shappire_

 _Deg_ _!_

Hal pertama yang di lihat Sasuke ketika sang pemuda pirang itu membuka mata adalah bola mata yang sangat cantik berwarna biru Shapirre untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terpesona oleh cahaya nya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan hembusan angin sedikit kencang menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterpesonaannya dan itu mengembalikan kerasionalan nya untuk segera pergi namun, jika dia pergi maka akan terlalu mencolok maka dari itu dia merubah diri nya.

Sedang pemuda bermata shappire itu menutup mata nya untuk menghalau debu yang terbawa angin, Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merubah diri nya agar bisa menghindari sang pirang.

 _Pofftt!_

Asap terlihat mengepul dan membungkus seseorang atau sekarang menjadi seekor kucing hitam legam dan seiring angin berlalu asap itu perlahan menghilang meninggalkan kucing hitam yang berdiri menatap sang pemuda pirang.

 _Srett..._

Bangun dari tiduran nya sang pemuda pirang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Ke kanan ke kiri kepala bersurai pirang itu mengobservasi daerah sekitar nya namun tak menemukan apa-apa hingga kepala bersurai pirang tersebut menolehkan kepala nya ke sebelah kiri nya.

 _Onyx_ bertemu _Shappire_

 _Hitam_ bertemu _Biru_

 _Deg!_

Lagi! Detakan yang dirasakan Sasuke begitu nyata hingga memalingkan mata nya dari biru shappire itu sangatlah sulit.

Sang pemuda pirang terduduk di posisi nya dapat melihat seekor kucing hitam legam tengah menatap nya dengan Onyx hitam menawannya dan membuatnya terpesona.

Untuk beberapa saat kedua nya saling terpesona dengan mata masing-masing namun kemudian sang kucing hitam lah yang memutus kontak mata itu dan kemudian berlari menjauhi sang pemuda pirang.

 _ **_**_ _ **﹏╰**_ _ **SasuNaru**_ _ **﹏╰**_ _ **_**_

 _ **…**_ _ **Kuroneko …**_

 _Drap.. Drap.._

 _Drap.. Drap.._

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Sasuke telah berlari secepat kaki empat nya itu dan sekarang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang agak jauh dari tempat sang pemuda pirang itu. Sambil menetralkan nafas nya yang terputus-putus Sasuke dapat merasakan detakan jantung nya berdetak cepat kala dia mengingat bagaimana bola mata seindah shappire itu menatap nya. Rasa nya menyenangkan dan bagi Sasuke itu adalah hal baru untuk nya dan dapat menerbitkan seulas senyum di wajah tampan nya. Dan mulai saat ini Sasuke tidak akan menetapkan Kupu-kupu sebagai hal yang cantik di urutan pertama namun wajah pemuda bersurai pirang dengan bola mata seindah shappire lah yang tercantik.

 **END**

 _ **_**_ _ **﹏╰**_ _ **SasuNaru**_ _ **﹏╰**_ _ **_**_

 _ **#Tya's Note**_

 _ **Err... Gimana yah? Ff comeback yang sudah lama tya buat tapi belum ada waktu buat publish? Uhuk! ini ff sebenarnya udah terbit dulu di wattpad tapi rasa nya kurang afdol kalo gak update skalian di FFN :D *nyengir watados**_

 _ **Jelek, gak jelas, bahasa berantakan, atau pun lainnya bisa minna-tachi protes di kolom riview jadi jangan sungkan buat kasih saran dan kritik oke?**_

 _ **Lagi pula ini ff yang di ketik lewat hp jadi kudu pindahin dulu ke Ms. word jadi yah~ yeah, harap maklum lah**_

 _ **So, Have fun read and don't forget for riview**_

 _ **Jaa matane~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sidoarjo, 30 April 2017**_ _ **  
**_ _ **©Tyachan13 ●**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **﹏**_ __

 _ **#04042017**_


End file.
